The Baby Maker
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: "Don't worry. When you're ready to settle down, I'll just have to be the one you marry." He just happened to be walking in the Prop House when Sonny decided she wanted a perfect baby. Sonny/Chad oneshot


**A/N: **Thank God there's this thing called "boredom" or else I wouldn't have made this :] Anyway, this came to me after watching this one episode of 6Teen on Cartoonetwork. (Yes, I still watch Cartoonetwork, haha.) There's nothing much to say though... but enjoy!

* * *

The Baby Maker

-_giggle_-

Chad stopped in the middle of the hallway, knowing that he recognized that sound anywhere. He turned and entered the famous Prop House he seemed to stop by more than frequently. But to his confusion, he saw Sonny giggling like some foolish child in front of her laptop.

"Aw!" She gushed at something on the screen, her smiling widening. She continued on with her aws and oohs, and if was possible, her smile even grew with every passing second.

Chad sighed. "Okay, what are you doing?" He finally asked after staring at her for the longest moment.

Sonny jumped slightly. She glanced up to see Chad staring at her with a strange look on his face then she stared back down at her laptop. "Oh, hi, Chad. I didn't notice you there," she said absentmindedly, completely ignoring his question.

"Obviously." The blonde TV star rolled his eyes. Chad plopped down beside her so he could see what was just so amusing that's taking Sonny's attention away from him.

Sonny slightly closed the laptop hurriedly, hoping that the screen didn't reveal anything. She inched farther away from him before opening it a little bit so only her eyes can see what was on her laptop. Chad frowned, clearly not pleased with this new privacy issue he saw in Sonny. Of course, Sonny didn't share everything with him, but she eventually told him whether it was willingly or not.

"What are you doing?" Chad repeated, scooting closer toward her, causing Sonny to back up as far as she could until she was at the end of the couch.

"Oh, nothing," she said, pulling the laptop farther away from Chad.

"Something tells me that this 'nothing' is definitely something." Chad glared. "Now just stop being immature and show me what it is."

Sonny stuck her tongue out at him, making Chad roll his eyes. "I said to stop being immature, Sonny," he deadpanned.

"Too bad." Sonny shrugged nonchalantly. "Can you leave? I'm kinda busy over here."

"Busy? You're too busy for me?" Chad asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am. Now leave me alone." Sonny ordered as she pointed at the exit, her eyes back on the laptop screen.

"Ugh, fine." Chad sighed.

To Sonny's relief, he got up and began to head for the door. Sonny comfortably sat down in the middle of the couch where her spot originally was and fully opened the laptop so that the screen was perfectly facing her. Before she was able to even see anything on the screen again, the laptop was snatched from her hands and where now placed before the eyes of the annoying 'Drama King.'

"Chad!" Sonny yelled. "Give me back my laptop!" She got up and reached for it, but Chad balanced it dangerously high in the air with the palm of his hand so that Sonny couldn't reach it. The comedienne desperately stood on the couch, attempting to grab it, but Chad reacted faster and ran toward the other side of the Prop House so Sonny still couldn't retrieve it.

"Now what secrets does Sonny Monroe hide from me?" Chad asked with a large smirk on his lips.

Sonny furiously jumped over the couch and ran after him. "Don't you dare look at that website or I'll-"

"Too bad." Chad mimicked Sonny, sticking his tongue out at her as well.

Sonny glowered at the boy before her. Without even thinking, she pounced on him and took him down on the floor, causing Chad to land harshly with a loud thud. He swore he could see fire burning in Sonny's eyes. "Give me my laptop, you jerk!" She screamed at him.

"Okay, okay! Jeez! Just get off of me!" Chad exclaimed.

"No! Hand me my laptop first then I'll get off of you!"

"Fine!" Chad yelled. His patience was running and his back was beginning to ache due to Sonny's weight, too.

"Fine!" Sonny yelled back, though she was still sitting on him.

"Good!" Chad shoved the laptop away from themselves.

"Go-"

"-Just get off of me!" He cut Sonny off before she finished her word.

Sonny rolled off of Chad and grabbed her laptop. She watched Chad get up and stretch as he glared at the violent brunette in front of him. "God, Sonny, if you really wanted to be on top of me then you could have just asked and-" Chad said, making sure that Sonny's face goes completely red. And to his amusement, it does.

"You're gross, Chad!" Sonny gave him a disgusted look as she willed her cheeks to stop heating up. "Now just leave me and my precious laptop alone in peace!"

"What are you doing that's so bad that you don't want me to see?" Chad asked curiously.

"You don't need to know." Sonny replied.

"Well now I _need_ to know." Chad smirked. "Just show me."

"Um…no," Sonny narrowed her eyes at him.

Chad raised an eyebrow at her. He knew that Sonny won't admit what's she's doing on her computer, so maybe tricking her to tell him was the only solution. "I mean, it's okay if you're on a Chad Dylan Cooper fansite. I wouldn't blame you. Actually, I'm quite flattered. There's no need to be ashamed, Sonny. There are a million other girls out there who are just like you," he teased her, knowing that it'll get her riled up.

Sonny's mouth gaped open. "You did not just accuse me of stalking you on the Internet."

"Stalking is such a creepy word, isn't it? I think researching obsessively is a better way to phrase it." Chad grinned.

"I was just on the baby maker site!" Sonny clasped her mouth with her hand once those words left her lips.

Chad's eyes widened in both bewilderment and revulsion. "Is that the innocent way of say that you were watching-"

"No!" Sonny said, blushing once more. "No! Definitely not! Ew! Why would I watch that?"

"I don't know…" Chad said as awkwardness filled the air.

Sonny sighed, knowing that she has no choice but to tell Chad now. "Okay, I'm on this website called The Baby Maker." She opened her laptop to show Chad. Chad grew less grossed out, but the confusion was still evident in his eyes, so Sonny decided to explain further. "You see, you can put random pictures of any person in the world there, click one female and one male, and then you'll get to see what their future baby will look like!"

"That is…incredibly stupid." Chad said with a chuckle. "So this is what the Internet has turned to? I'm greatly disappointed."

"Hey! It's really entertaining!" Sonny defended the website. "Not like you would know. You have no idea how to entertain."

"Excuse me? I'm the master of entertainment. I'm the King of Drama!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Chad."

Chad gritted his teeth. "I still don't get why you find this lame website fascinating, though."

"Because the babies from even the most random people end up being adorable! It makes me wonder what my baby will look like! I mean, I hope that he'll have the cutest nose, the darkest eyes, and brown floppy hair, and when he smiles, you just want to eat him up like a cupcake!" Sonny dreamed.

"You're getting delusional again, Sonny. We all know that the greatest babies are blonde and blue-eyed. Why? Because when they grow up they're bound to look amazing - like me. The other details don't matter because their perfect hair and awesome eyes distract everyone from even noticing." Chad smiled conceitedly.

Sonny scoffed. "Oh, please. You better hope your baby will look like you because if he acts like you too then he'll get nowhere when it comes to having friends."

Chad dismissed Sonny's insult and smirked instead. "So are you admitting that I'm the most handsome boy you've ever laid eyes on?"

"I never said that!" Sonny promised.

"But you implied it. It still counts as saying it." Chad told Sonny in a mocking voice.

"You're…decent." Sonny forced out.

"_Decent_? Oh, now you're really hurting my feelings, Sonny."

"You'll live, Chad."

"I _am_ pretty hot, Sonny, and my future kid will be just as hot as I am with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Just admit it already so we can go on with our lives."

"Chad, you know that if you want a blonde child, you're kinda out of luck. You do know that blondes will become extinct, right? It's the recessive gene, so the dominant gene will most likely take over. Marry a brunette and your precious dreams of having a cardboard-copy of yourself will vanish."

"Are you saying that my kind will go away? What will happen to the better looking people in the world!"

"No offense, but…you make me wanna hit you sometimes. Times like now."

"You're just jealous." Chad stated firmly.

"What's there to be jealous of?" Sonny smiled sweetly, causing Chad to simply glare at her.

"So…" Chad tried to start a conversation before the silence engulfed the room. "Which two people have you picked for this baby thing?"

"Why do you suddenly care?" Sonny asked with an eyebrows raised, intrigued.

"Just answer the question." Chad said to her.

"Well, I picked Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgen's picture. Their baby looks so cute that I'm so jealous!" Sonny gushed, showing Chad.

"Eh. It's a'ight," he shrugged. "It would be better if it wasn't Zac Efron as the father though. Vanessa could do better."

Sonny shook her head in annoyance before showing Chad more pictures. As she went on and on about how beautiful these babies were, (who weren't even real to start with) Chad merely responded with grunts and uninterested stares. Sonny was unaffected by his lack of attention, though, because her mind was too hooked up with this website.

"What about you?" Chad asked in a tired voice. The boy looked like he was ready to go to sleep for God's sake.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"Have you paired yourself with anybody? Didn't you tell me that you wanted to know what your baby will look like?" Chad asked.

"Uh…" Sonny smiled bashfully. "Well, I didn't pair myself up with anybody yet," she said sheepishly.

"So you're telling me that the whole time you were on this godforsaken website, you were creepishly checking out other people's future children, but you never bothered to see what yours will look like? Jeez, Sonny, don't bring stupidity to a whole new level."

"I wasn't being stupid!" Sonny smacked Chad's arm. "I was just…"

"You were just…?" Chad nudged Sonny to finish her sentence.

"I was just waiting for the one person who's perfect enough to give me a beautiful baby, ya know?" She said, looking a bit embarrassed for confessing. "I mean, every girl wants the perfect baby, right? What if mine isn't perfect? I know I was just obsessing over how cute my baby would be, but that would only happen if I happen to marry the hottest guy in the whole world."

"Hey, don't say that." Chad said. "You're pretty decent yourself," he grinned genuinely at Sonny.

"Thanks, Chad," she laughed in return.

"And speaking of 'the hottest guy in the whole world,' I'm sure I fit that description," he said, taking the laptop from Sonny's hands.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked.

"Just taking a picture." Chad informed her. He smiled at the camera located at the top of the laptop before sending the picture to the website. "Your turn," he said, handing the laptop back to her. Sonny sighed, knowing that if she didn't then Chad would force her to. She took her picture, smiling as bright as she could.

When both pictures were uploaded, Sonny clicked on them and reluctantly pressed the 'Make Your Baby!' button. She shut her eyes tightly, too scared to see the outcome. What if her baby looked bad? Or worse: what if it looked exactly like Chad? Not that her baby looking like Chad was bad - because whether she liked it or not, she did think Chad was beyond handsome - but it would only feed onto Chad's ego more and more, and Sonny knew that her patience was too thin for her to deal with Chad's large head.

"Wow…" Sonny heard Chad say softly.

She opened her eyes slowly to see a baby boy, smiling at both of them in what was the most happiest expression they both have ever seen. "Wow," she agreed with Chad.

The baby had brown hair that was similar to Sonny's, and he had Chad's dark blue eyes that seemed to be sparkling. His nose was like a rosebud, red and small, his facial structure belonged to Chad, but his big and contagious smile definitely came from Sonny. Sonny and Chad grinned at the computer screen, thinking one thing, '_This is my perfect baby_.'

"He has sparkly eyes." Sonny sighed.

"And pretty hair - _manly _pretty hair. This is a boy, right?" Chad said.

"Yes, Chad. It's a boy." Sonny giggled again.

"Then he really is something." Chad nodded in approval.

"He's so…thank you, Chad!" Sonny surprised Chad with a hug, almost knocking him over once again. "He's so perfect! I mean…look at him!"

"I told you I was the best candidate for this." Chad grinned cockily as he accepted Sonny's hug. "And even if he doesn't have blonde hair, at least he has my eyes. The ladies will be all over him." Chad said like it was a fact of life.

"I hope my real baby will look at least something like him - and even if he doesn't turn out like this, though, I'll still love him. It's just…this one is so _perfect_." Sonny sighed.

"Don't worry. When you're ready to settle down, I'll just have to be the one you marry." Chad smiled.


End file.
